halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant cruiser
Untitled :I'll find that quote when I have time. Don't worry. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 14:20, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I would like to point out that CCS-Class Battlecruisers are often refered to as just "cruisers" (even though cruiser and battle-cruiser are two different ship types) and it may also be a ''Reverence-class or a light cruiser being spoken of in his source as they are all Cruisers Basicly.Maiar 00:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Shaw-Fujikawa Drives on a Covenant Cruiser? Just a question, but should the Shaw-Fujikawa drive be put on a Covenant Cruiser? I mean, I don't know what the Covenant use, but I just thought I might point out that the Covenant, obviously, don't use Shaw-Fujikawa drives. If I am wrong and misunderstood something, then I am sorry. As I said, just pointing that out. Lekrel 05:54, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :User:RelentlessRecusant at 17:03, 20 November 2006 added that this type of ship had Shaw-Fujikawa drive. If he doesn't answer here we can take this to his talk page. -- Esemono 07:53, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Picking a size I'm glad you finally decided on the size of the Cruiser! Looking over the history it seems like you've had a tough time: #'''Length - between 300-2000 meters -- RelentlessRogue 20:31, 12 August 2006 #300-1782.2 meters -- RelentlessRogue 03:06, 19 November 2006 #300-1455 meters -- RelentlessRogue 14:17, 24 November 2006 #1455 meters -- User:J!MMY-008 23:42, 28 November 2006 #300-1455 meters -- RelentlessRogue 23:05, 30 November 2006 #1000-1455 meters -- RelentlessRogue 00:51, 26 December 2006 new picture I put a picture of a covenant cruiser and it saids its a covenant light cruiser the picture but I look it up in a book called "the art of halo creating a video game" and I saw the same picture and it says this covenant ship is a covenant cruiser. Cruiser vs. CCS-class Considering what was said earlier on this page,and that the games and novels tend to take their own routes with things, and don't always agree (The Clad was described as a destroyer in the novels for example), would it be reasonable to think that the CCS-class battlecruiser and the "Covenant cruiser" of the novels are the same ship? Maybe this has been decided to be incorrect, but I would like to know what people think. Quakeomaniac 04:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree same with the assult carier and the carier. Those pages should be redirecrted or deleted. : There are more than one type of cruiser traditionally. Light and Heavy cruisers being the most common variety. Quite frankly, i don't see any need to delete those pages until we have enough evidence to say otherwise.--Zervziel 08:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :The Destroyer part was a simply error. We have no information to confirm that all Covenant Cruisers encountered by the UNSC during the war were CCS-class. To be honest, that would be a very bad idea on the Covenant's part, as if the class were designed with a flaw, the UNSC would be able to abuse it on all cruisers.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 15:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course we keep the distinction between "cruiser" and "light cruiser", since there we have a stated difference between the two, but there isn't anything that seems to suggest that the normal cruiser is distinct from the CCS-class. Therefore I think this page should be merged with the CCS-class cruiser. D3in0nychu5 16:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC)